hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Manato
Manato (マナト, Manato) was the original Priest and leader of Haruhiro's party. Afterwards, he is replaced by Haruhiro as party's leader and Merry as the party's Priest. Appearance Manato was taller than Haruhiro, had pale skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. In battle, he wore a Priest Outfit that the Guild provided for him. Personality A very caring person and a responsible leader. Even until the bitter end he tried to help his friends. Plot Manato was a charismatic man, and was able to maintain a group of people who were left behind after the strong banded together. He was the one person everyone could talk to, and he always managed to offer the best advise. On the 33rd day, the party was trying to develop their unique skills and everything seemed to some in the party's favor. During their mission of killing Boblins and Goblins Manato moved ahead of the group. Due to quick reflexes of Haruhiro, he managed to avoid an arrow fired by a rogue Goblin, and the group was ambushed. Carrying Haruhiro on his back, they fled the ruined town into the woods. Here he cured Haruhiro from the arrow wounds, before succumbing to his own. It was until he dropped from blood loss that the others saw he had been running with an arrow plunged into his spine. He fell, unable to recover on his own. Uttering his last words "I'm counting on you now"- words Haruhiro failed to understand at the time. Tending the wounds, they brought Manato to the Priest Hall, but by the time they arrived he had already passed from blood loss, and the Head Priest told them there was nothing they could do but give him a proper burial. At at dusk, that same day, they cremated and spread the ashes of Manato. Abilities *'Cure': A light spell that heals and binds small wounds but does not cause pain to fade. *'Smash': The most basic of Priests self defense skills. Allows a Priest to hit with a massive amount of force using their staff. Which is very effective. Equipment Volume 1 *After his Priest training, Manato was given a hooded outfit with blue lines and a short staff. *He later bought a notebook and some pencils to create a map. Relationships Haruhiro Has an obvious brotherly relationship with Haruhiro that is represented in many different ways. After Manato's death, Manato tends to speak to Haruhiro about how the team is doing and even telling Haruhiro that he's grown a little. Ranta Like most of the team, Manato doesn't enjoy Ranta's behavior. But unlike the team, Manato never really comes out and say that he doesn't like Ranta. They don't have very many, if any, interactions. So it's hard to say how Manato feels about Ranta. Moguzo Moguzo and Manato aren't close, but their interactions suggest that they are good friends. Somewhat similar to Haruhiro. Yume These characters don't talk at all outside of combat. Like the rest of the team Yume had valued Manato as a leader. This was shown during Yume's scene with Haruhiro after they had recruited Merry. Shihoru Shihoru and Manato's relationship takes flight when he buys her a pin in the market. Manato doesn't really make clear whether he actually has feelings towards Shihoru, but it can be inferred in their moments alone together. Gallery See Manato/Image gallery Quotes Trivia * Died on the 26th day of being in Grimgar. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Priest Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Party Leader Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Human Category:Magic User